


The Pet of the Incubus

by TariSirfalas



Series: Mindcrack Demon Hunters AU [1]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal toys, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Post Hypnotic Trigger Words, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Sex Pollen, Sex Slave, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young demon hunter Chad tries to vanquish an incubus named Vechs but instead the demon leads the naive hunter down a corrupt path and onto his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stay away from the nsfw Mindcrack fics, can I? I think it might be my duty to write as fucked-up a story as possible. Anyway, enjoy!

The demon arched an eyebrow at the glowing sword pointed at him before turning his attention back to Chad's face. "Well, you're definitely one of the youngest demon hunters who's pointed a weapon at me."

"Old enough to cut you into pieces, demon," Chad spat back at him. The dark-haired man that stood in front of him in the alley was about half a foot taller than him but Chad glared up at him defiantly.

"And handsome too? If you're trying to slay me with good looks, I'm already dead." The demon swooned mockingly, a too-perfect smile on his lips.

Chad gripped his sword tighter. "You'll be dead soon enough," he challenged.

The demon laughed, his smile devolving into an evil grin. His blue eyes glowed with an other-worldly light. Chad blinked and suddenly the demon vanished. Before he could react his sword was ripped from his hand and his arms held behind his head.

"So nieve," the demon growled into his ear. "So easily..." Chad felt a chill run down his spine as the demon suddenly licked his neck, slowly tracing up to the back of his ear. "Corruptible..."

It was as if all his senses had been heightened to heavenly levels. The skin where the demon had licked him tingled pleasantly and Chad struggled to keep his thoughts together as the smell of the demon's cologne overwhelmed him.

A sharp metallic click sounded behind them and the demon froze.

"Step away from the boy, Vechs."

Chad could hear the smile on the demon's lips. "Is that a gun on the back of my head or are you just happy to see me?"

"I'm not gonna ask again."

"You're no fun anymore, Zisty-kins," the demon whined before suddenly vanishing from Chad's back. The young man swayed for a moment, still dazed from the demon's aura. A large hand gripped his shoulder to steady him. He looked over to see his mentor, Zisteau. The pig-faced demon hunter flashed him a reassuring smile before training his one good eye on the tall demon a few feet away.

"What are you doing here, Vechs?" he asked, a snarl accenting the name.

"Can't a demon walk the city streets at night anymore?" Vechs pouted. "Used to be you'd join me too."

"Those days are long gone," Zisteau growled at him, flashing his boar tusks.

"One of these days you'll get tired of playing hero and come back to me, lover." Vechs winked at Zisteau. "Til then I can amuse myself with the humans who you associate with."

"Stay away from him, Vechs, or you'll answer to me."

"Big talk for someone who used to beg me to whip him." Vechs licked his lips as if to taste the memory.

"Get out of here." Zisteau's expression was stone cold.

Vechs only grinned in response. He mimed the 'call me' signal at Chad with a wink before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

The two demon hunters visibly relaxed. Chad slumped against the old brick wall as if he was exhausted and sighed with relief. Zisteau holstered his gun.

"Damnit Chad, this is why I told you not to run off on your own!" The boar demon shook his head disappointedly. "You're not ready to patrol by yourself and now you know why."

"Yeah...sorry," Chad apologized, bending over to pick up his sword. It started to glow at his touch. "Who was that?"

"That was Vechs." Zisteau's eye softened with memory and Chad looked away, pretending not to notice. "He's the strongest incubus in the city and possibly the country." He turned to see Chad rubbing his neck and suddenly demanded, "He didn't bite you, did he?"

"N-no," Chad stammered. "He, uh..." His face flushed as he recalled. "He didn't do anything like that." He considered telling his mentor that Vechs had licked him but he was already embarrassed and didn't feel like adding to that.

"Good," Zisteau barked. "Rule number one of incubus and succubus: Don't Get Bit. It's how they take control of you and it's very hard to shake off that kind of spell. Trust me."

Chad looked at the faraway look in Zisteau's eye and didn't ask the obvious question.

 

That night when Chad returned to his tiny loft apartment he couldn't sleep. The skin around his neck tingled like pins and needles but somehow it wasn't altogether unpleasant. Lying in bed, he dozed, tossing and turning. Finally, he gave in to what he needed and slowly stroked himself. He held no fantasies in his head, just soft deep whispers that he forgot as soon as they faded away. As he reached climax, he thought he heard a voice demand, "Cum!" and as he did he swore he felt another presence in the room. But as the jolts of pleasure grew faint, he slipped at last to sleep and remembered nothing more.

In the grey hours of the morning he woke to the feeling of someone peeling his blanket off. When he opened his eyes he froze in fear. Vechs, dressed in the clothes he wore in the alley, hovered over his bed, smiling down hungrily. Acutely aware that he was shirtless, Chad tried to move but realized he couldn't. Vechs seemed to notice and chuckled darkly. Suddenly the demon's hands were on his skin, caressing him as he climbed over him. Unable to stop him, Chad could only moan as Vechs licked and nibbled and kissed. He growled into his skin. He traced his tongue across the young man's neck like a collar. With one last kiss on a shoulder, Vechs laughed softly and with sudden pain bit him.

Chad woke with a spaz of limbs, flailing in the sudden panic that all nightmares give. He clutched at his shoulder, still feeling the phantom pain of the bite. A check in the mirror confirmed there were no marks on his skin. He sighed with relief and prepared to start his day, aware that he had some morning wood to take care of first.

It didn't take him long to realize that he slept the most soundly after masturbating and soon he did every night. He was probably too dependent on the practice, he knew, but when he tried to stop he found he just couldn't sleep at all. Vechs visited his dreams often now and each time was more exotic than the last. 

One night he dreamed about the alley. It was night, raining. He didn't question why he was naked or why his arms were tied behind his back. He knelt in front of the chain link fence he was chained to and waited, knowing this was a dream, knowing he would come.

Vechs appeared suddenly, much like he always did in these dreams. Standing in front of Chad, he seemed even taller, more commanding. Chad couldn't stop himself from growing aroused at the sight of him. Why shouldn't he be horny anyway, he thought to himself. If Vechs was an incubus, wasn't it natural for him to want this feeling?

"It's very natural," Dream Vechs answered, catching Chad off guard. The Vechs in his dreams had never spoken before. "I'd be surprised if you weren't horny right now."

"How did you-"

"This is all in your head, right? Why wouldn't I be able to read your thoughts?"

"I-"

"Shhh..." Vechs ordered softly. A finger trailed across Chad's jaw, making the young man shiver presently. The demon smirked down at him. "I think there's a better use for your mouth right now."

When Vechs unbuttoned his black jeans and pulled his cock out Chad almost groaned out loud from need. His dream self had already taken this cock before but tonight he craved the taste of it. He licked it eagerly, not waiting for permission.

"Mmm...good boy," the demon growled. A jolt of pleasure shot up Chad's spine. He took the incubus cock in his mouth, moaning into its girth, soaking in Vechs's praise. "I think you're ready. Just this one more time and then you're mine."

Chad didn't know what Dream Vechs meant but he knew that the deep, husky sound of his voice was driving him crazy with lust. He licked and sucked and moaned. Already he was close to release. How could he be this horny without touching, without being touched? Vechs swelled in his mouth and the demon growled with need. He grabbed Chad's hair and pulled it roughly, bucking his hips into the young man's face. No control left, he let the incubus fuck his mouth, moaning and grunting over and over again. At last, Vechs tugged harder on his captive's hair, holding him in place as he shot hot semen down his throat.

"Swallow it," Vechs ordered roughly and Chad obeyed, the salty taste almost overwhelming him. "Good boy..." he praised again when he was finished. "You're ready now."

Chad watched mesmerized as the demon collected himself and buttoned his jeans again. He produced a piece of paper from somewhere and slowly bent down until his face was inches from Chad's. He crumpled the paper into the young man's hand still tied behind him and straightened up. With a satisfied smirk on his face, he snapped his fingers. "Cum."

 

Chad woke in the throes of orgasm. He could hardly move as he rose the waves of pleasure until they subsided. When at last he could sit up in his bed, he blinked slowly, recalling the dream he had in wonder and a little fright. These were no longer normal imaginations. He felt something in his hand and a chill ran down his spine as he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from the dream. He flattened it to reveal an address. It was still damp from rain.

Pulling the address up on the internet didn't reveal anything. In fact, it seemed like nothing had been there in years. The note had said to come at night and though he was curious, he wasn't dumb. He would go but he would be prepared. Bringing his sword would be too obvious so he opted for a pair of throwing knives, one on the inside of his black leather jacket and the other strapped near his ankle.

The address lead him down a very shady street on the bad side of town. Litter clung to the sidewalk, still damp from the rain the night before. The black door stood unassuming between a pawn shop and a paycheck advance store, flush with the brick wall. Nervously, he knocked, realizing the door was metal. Almost immediately, a slit near the top slid open and a pair of eyes peeked out to stare at him, purple glitter shadowing its eyelids.

"What's your name, handsome?" a deep voice asked, the eyes looking over him critically.

"Uh...Chad?"

"So you're the one he's been obsessed about lately, huh? I can see why." One of the eyes winked at him. "Alright Chad, come on back. We've got a special seat reserved for you."

The eyes disappeared and the door opened inward. But when Chad walked through, there was no one to greet him. He was in a long hallway, a gaudy shade of pink painted across floor to ceiling. He closed the door, half expecting the mystery person to be hiding behind it.

"Uh...hello?"

A man appeared around the corner of the hallway, dressed in a black suit that was far too sparkly to be professional. He held out his arms in a welcoming gesture, a bright smile in his far too perfect teeth.

"I'll escort you myself," he said as he came to a stop in front of Chad. He winked and the young man recognized him as the eyes from before. The mystery man led him down the hall. "The name's Nebris but people usually call me 'Sir'." He winked again. "I own the place."

"What is this place?" Chad asked, looking around the featureless hallway, trying not to look at Nebris in the eye.

"He didn't tell you? I bet you don't have any bills on you either." He shook his head in disappointment. "Oh well, I'll keep it his surprise."

As they got closer to the door at the end of the hall, bass-thumping music pounded in his chest. Nebris opened if a crack and peeked through, not letting Chad look. "It'd be rude to seat you in the middle of a performance but I suppose you can watch from here until it's over." He swung the door out the rest of the way and watched Chad's reaction as he looked into the room.

The first thing Chad noticed was the stage and it was hard not to. It was so brightly lit compared to the shadows in the rest of the room. It also helped that there was a stripper onstage. She had only the bare essentials covered at that point in her performance and the dull green of money clashed with her flashy garments as they bulged out of the fabric. The next thing he noticed was the massive amount of demonic aura in the room. Now that he realized it, Nebris had the same aura. It had been masked somehow. Chad took a step back in shock, ready to fight or run as the situation called for it.

"This must be quite overwhelming," Nebris said, unperturbed by his behavior. "But I must insist that you stay, otherwise you'll waste his invitation. At least stay until you see him?"

Chad grimaced, knowing he was trapped. There was no way he could fight a room full of demons. He wasn't even sure he could take on Nebris with only a couple knives. He would only have to stay until he found Vechs in the crowd anyway. "Fine," agreed.

Loud applause and whistling flooded out of the room as the stripper sauntered backstage. "Excellent!" the suited demon grinned. "Let's take you to your seat."

He led Chad down towards the stage and the young man struggled to not make eye contact with anyone while still being alert. Nebris took a plastic sign off a comfortable armchair right up front that said RESERVED. With a twist in his stomach, Chad realized it was his seat. He sat down, scanning the crowd behind him for Vechs.

"Where-" he turned to ask Nebris but the demon was no longer there. He tried to look around the dark room again but his attention was turned to the stage as the music changed and boisterous applause burst around him.

"Oh my God..."

Vechs walked upstage, dressed in a flashy version of a carpenter outfit, complete with goggles and utility belt. He flashed the room a smile and his eyes lingered on Chad's. He winked.

Chad felt a flash of heat in his loins as he did. He was starting to think that it had been a bad idea to come here but he couldn't take his attention off of the incubus as he strutted around the stage. Especially when he took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd. The dark hair curling on his chest looked so soft...Wait, what? Chad shook his head a little as if to clear the thought away.

Vechs played to the crowd for a while, flexing and grinding across stage, accepting the dollar bills that came his way with a wink and a smile. The room seemed to get warmer with each beat of the music. And Chad watched, afraid and aroused and entranced. He wasn't sure how he got the dollar or why he held it up but suddenly the incubus was kneeling right in front of him, elevated by the stage. The blue of his eyes glowed like electricity as they stared at Chad and the sound of the crowd and the music became muffled. Vechs took the dollar with one hand and beckoned him with the other. His body seemed to move on its own as it crawled onstage. It was like watching everything in slow motion. His mind was growing foggy and warm. Everything was so warm. His clothes were too warm, Vechs told him. He needed to take them off. A nagging feeling in the back of his head warned him that this wasn't right but as each piece of clothing fell on the stage that feeling faded away. His knives were uncomfortable and he took them off, nudging them under his clothes and out of sight. Vechs whispered something low in his ear and he kneeled. He felt his hands being pulled above him and tied around a stripper pole. The cool metal felt nice against his chest. Vechs whispered again and snapped his fingers.

The fog in his mind suddenly cleared. In stunned silence he realized what had happened. The noise of the rambunctious crowd flooded back to his ears and he felt the eyes of so many demons on his naked body. He looked beside him and saw Vechs towering above, a dangerous look of hunger in his eyes. Embarrassed beyond belief, he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like we have a live thralling for you tonight!" Nebris's voice boomed from the sound system. "Our very own Vechs Davion has chosen to take a thrall after nearly three years without one. He must be very special."

"Hey, I've seen him around!" someone from the crowd yelled. "He's a hunter!"

"Very special indeed~" Nebris answered. "I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Davion. Please continue~"

Vechs knelt on one knee beside Chad and murmured in his ear, "My pleasure~" The hunter visibly shivered as a pleasant sensation danced across his spine and the crowd cheered and whistled with approval.

"You bastard," Chad spat at the incubus. "What did you do to me? You didn't even bite me back in the alley."

"Ah, but I did get a taste of you~" Vechs said. "You see, not many people realize that incubus saliva is very addictive~"

"Spit?" Chad suddenly recalled the feeling of Vechs's tongue against his neck and he shivered again.

"Yes, spit," the demon confirmed. "Just one taste was enough to create those delicious dreams for you and compelled you to come here tonight. Imagine what more will do to you~"

"You won't get away with this," Chad growled defiantly. "Zisteau will-"

"Zisty-kins isn't here, is he?" Vechs grinned. "You could have told him about this little invitation but you didn't. Why is that?"

"You probably forced-"

"Ah, but I didn't. You were under no compulsion to stay quiet. You know what I think? I think you're curious. You want to find out if I can, if you'll pardon the phrase, make those dreams come true~"

"You're wrong!" Chad glared at Vechs. "And as soon as you let me go I can still tell him."

"Yes but after tonight I don't think you'll want to~" The incubus shifted until he was kneeling behind him. "Now let's give 'em a show, shall we?"

Chad had almost forgotten about the room full of demons watching the stage. A new burst of shame reddened his cheeks as he saw countless eyes stare at his full frontal nudity. He closed his eyes again and he didn't see Vechs's hand until it was around his cock. He gasped out a moan and tried to squirm away but his ass brushed against the fabric of the demon's tight shorts. He jerked away but the motion caused him to buck his hips against the hand still holding his erection. He tried to suppress the moan that came from him but the crowd heard it and roared its approval.

"Relax~" the incubus teased as he started to slowly pump his hand up and down Chad's shaft. "It'll feel so much better when you do~" Chad didn't satisfy him with a response, biting his lip against the pleasure building in his pelvis. Vechs growled with sudden annoyance and dragged his tongue hard against the skin of his neck. "I said...Relax~"

A sudden wave of sensations shook through Chad and he cried out wantonly. He arched his back and his ass pressed against the bulge in the demon's shorts again. With his new heightened senses the feeling sent little jolts of pleasure up his spine and instead of moving away he slowly began to grind against it, needing to feel it between his ass cheeks. The incubus growled lustfully in his ear. "Mmmmr....good boy~"

Chad shivered from the praise. "You're a monster..." he murmured between heavy breaths. Vechs chuckled darkly before leaving a trail of suckling kisses across his shoulder. Chad gasped with each one.

"Oh please, this is in my nature," the demon said at last. "If anything this is your punishment for challenging a demon you had no chance in defeating. Feels pretty good for a punishment, doesn't it?"

It felt amazing, thought Chad, and as the heat and the pleasure built inside him he felt his resistance falling away. Instead of embarrassment, the staring crowd started making him excited. They could see everything. Everyone in the room could hear his moans. It was making him even more horny.

Vechs started pumping the hand around Chad's cock faster, making him whine needingly. "You're getting off from all these people watching, aren't you? Demons even. You're such a slut~"

"I...no..."

"No? You should see yourself. In fact, I think you should."

Chad's vision blurred and seemed to transition to a different point of view. He was looking down at the room from the ceiling. The dark crowd was a mass of bodies and horns. Many of them, caught up in the atmosphere of the show onstage, were masturbating in their seats, moaning and cheering. A few had even started coupling right on the floor. And right there on the center stage, Chad could see himself.

"Look at you. Grinding and moaning like dog in heat. I haven't even bitten you. You're just a fun little slut~"

It was hard to deny it. Chad looked down at himself, at the look of bliss on his own face, and knew he was too far gone. Vechs had ensnared him completely in his lust trap. He blinked hard and returned to his own sight.

"Say it," the incubus commanded, whispering huskily. "Tell everyone what you are~"

"I...I'm a slut!" The crowd hollered its approval and a wave of heat passed over him.

"You're my slut~"

"I'm your slut!" he repeated. He could feel that he was close to release and he moaned impatiently.

"You're my slutty pet~"

"I'm your slutty pet!" As he screamed it he heard the crowd cheer wildly. It nearly sent him over the edge. A few voices in the crowd caught his attention.

"Do it!"

"Finish the job!"

"Make him yours!"

Chad twisted his head to look at Vechs. His eyes were glowing with an energy he had never seen before. "I need to cum," he groaned. "Please."

The incubus grinning wolfishly before suddenly catching Chad's mouth in a kiss. Vechs's tongue feverishly explored his mouth and Chad moaned as his senses, already heightened so much, became overwhelming. If incubus saliva was addictive, a deep kiss from an incubus was pure ecstasy. Chad whined with loss when the kiss was broken.

"Good boy~" Vechs praised. "Cum."

Chad cried out from the sudden release, shaking as wave after wave of electricity shook through his body. At the same time he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as the incubus bit him. His hot semen splattered on the stage and the the noise of the crowd was defining. When at last the sensations started to wane, he slumped his head against his arms still tied to the pole and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad floated for what felt like a long time. There was nothing around him to indicate time or even place so he closed his eyes and relaxed. It was nice, wherever he was. His whole body seemed to be suspended in warmth and bliss. He felt safe.

At last, felt his back gently fall onto a hard surface. He sat up. In the darkness he saw an open archway which shined with blinding light. More of that blissful warmth radiated from it and Chad stood up and walked towards it. But as he got closer he saw a familiar figure sitting beside it. He hugged his knees to his chest to cover his naked body.

"Zisteau?"

The boar demon looked up at him, puzzled. "Who are you, kid? I've never seen anyone here before."

Chad suddenly noticed that Zisteau was slightly transparent. "I...uh, I'm your hunter apprentice..."

"Ah, is that what I've been doing in the outside world? And you ended up here? I must have really screwed up," Zisteau laughed.

"Uh...where are we exactly?"

"It doesn't really have a name. You could say it's a kind of purgatory, if you believe in that."

"Purgatory? Am I dead?"

"No, but you're as close to heaven as you're gonna be til you do." The boar demon jerked his head to the glowing archway. It was only a second, but Chad saw him glance at it longingly.

"That's heaven?"

Zisteau rolled his eyes. "It's a metaphor, idiot! That's the sub space. That's where you go when you're Vechs's thrall."

"Oh..." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Should I go in?"

"Well unless you want to chit-chat with me for all eternity, it's your only option."

"Oh, okay..." Chad paused, a sudden thought in his mind. "Were...were you Vechs's thrall once?"

Zisteau sighed. "Yeah...I think that's how I ended up here. I think this place was created when I broke that spell." He pressed his legs harder into his chest. "I certainly never had to walk through a damn portal to get to sub space. It just happened."

"If you broke the spell, then why are you here?"

"I guess some part of me didn't want to leave and I'm that part." Zisteau shrugged, but there was a sad look in his one good eye.

"You wanted to be the sex slave of an incubus?" Chad asked incredulously. "I'm still kicking myself for letting this happen!"

"Vechs isn't just any incubus. He's...different. But I guess you'll learn that soon enough." Zisteau pointed a thumb at the archway of light. "If you ever feel like getting out of Vechs's bed, ask the real me to tell you more. Now scram."

Chad opened his mouth to say something but the light suddenly rushed towards him and he was bathed in warmth. He thought he heard Zisteau chuckle softly before he faded into bliss.

 

The strong scent of incense flooded his senses as Chad awoke. It was strange and enticing, like the spices of some other world. He couldn't help taking deep breaths of it.

He was lying in a bed. A very comfortable bed with warm covers and soft pillows. He wished he could feel the sheets with his fingers but as the drowsiness faded he realized his hands were tied above him. He raised his head to look at his wrists wrapped in silk rope and knotted to the metal ring above his head. There were hooks and rings spread across the whole headrest, in fact. His ankles were tied down too, though there was enough give in the silk for him to pull his knees up.

The fourposter bed had its silken drapes closed, obscuring the rest of the bedroom from him. There were no other sounds and the silence was heavy. "Hello?" he called out.

A sudden creak of wood sounded just outside the drapes and Chad noticed a shadow stand up and cross the room towards the bed. The curtain parted and there was Vechs, a book in one hand. He was dressed in a tank top and fleecy pants. Chad remembered he was still naked when he felt the demon's eyes look across his skin. The vulnerability was already making him warm with arousal.

"Good morning~" Vechs greeted cheerfully. "Well, if you call 3am morning I guess." He set his book on the end table beside the bed and sat down. His moved his hand to hover over Chad's chest tauntingly. "I hope you slept well."

"Fuck you!" Chad snapped, jerking on the silk binding him.

"We'll work up to that~" the demon said, winking. "But right now I'd like to get to know my thrall."

Chad was silent in confusion as Vechs climbed onto the bed, hovering over him with an unreadable smile on his face. "Like...hobbies?"

The incubus laughed not unkindly. "Not exactly. I need to know where to touch, where to tease, where to taste. I need to know all the subtle ways to make you squirm and scream for more~"

Before Chad could respond, Vechs's tongue was sliding across his chest and his retort vanished from his mind. The now familiar haze of pleasure washed over him. He gasped sharply.

"You can still tell me your hobbies if you want, that is if you can still string sentences together after a while~"

"My only hobby is killing monsters like you," Chad slurred in a low voice. Vechs smirked and tweaked one of his prisoner's nipples. Another shaking gasp.

"And what a terrible job you've done," the demon teased. "Good thing it's just a hobby~" He leaned down to suckle around the collarbone, lightly rubbing the nipples in little circles under his thumbs. He growled low in his throat. Chad bit his lip to try to stifle the moan that escaped him. It was then that he noticed the strange constricting sensation around his cock.

"W-what is that?" He had to struggle to look down at the ornate metal ring at the base of his growing erection.

"It's your cock ring~" Vechs said, moving to turn his attention to it, making Chad squirm under his gaze. "Its practical use is for prolonging erections by restricting blood flow. But it also marks you as my thrall. It's your 'collar,' in a way."

"Collar? So I am your slave then!" Chad glared at the incubus as he knelt at the end of the bed between the hunter’s legs.

"Only if you think that's kinky~" Vechs answered with a wink. Without warning he took the head of Chad's cock in his mouth and sucked on it. The thrall bucked his hips from the sudden pleasure, inadvertently pushing more into the demon's mouth. He groaned wantonly as Vechs swirled his tongue around his shaft. The incubus hummed into his flesh and the vibrations sent a shock of tingling sensations up his spine.

After a minute, Vechs pulled away to murmur, "I need to know how you taste~" There was a dangerous glow in his eyes and Chad shuttered as if the demon was looking into his soul. That instant seemed to last for minutes until Vechs turned his attention back to the pulsing cock below him and suddenly deep-throated it.

"F-fuck..." Chad cursed, trying in vain to not let the pleasure affect him. He bucked his hips again, but Vechs used his hands to push him back onto the mattress, growling possessively. As the demon sucked and licked, Chad strained against the silken ropes restricting his wrists, his hands balled into fists, his toes curled in the sheets. After a few minutes, Vechs pulled away again and Chad whined from the loss of sensation. "Don't...I-I need-"

"Need what?" the incubus teased. When Chad bit his lip in silence Vechs started to suckle on the skin on the hunter's inner thigh, causing him to moan sharply. "Go on, tell your master what you need."

"You're not my master..." Chad denied. The tone of his voice, while defiant, was tired and slow. But he was determined to defy the demon. He had to.

"This lovely collar would suggest otherwise~" The demon traced the outline of the cock ring with his tongue as Chad squirmed. "But it's okay. I already know what you need. You want to cum, don't you?"

Chad looked away and said nothing, not willing to give Vechs the satisfaction of hearing him say it.

"You think I can't make you beg for it? I don't think you realize just how much power I have over you now~" The incubus had an evil gleam in his eye as he slowly licked his index finger, coating it with his intoxicating saliva.

"What are you-"

“You see,” Vechs interrupted. “You can’t cum unless I tell you to. I literally have control over your sexual satisfaction~” He pulled up on Chad’s legs until the hunter’s ass rested on his kneeling thighs. “If I want you to beg, all I have to do is wait~”

Slowly, Vechs slid his hand under Chad and between his cheeks. When warm, wet fingertip brushed against his asshole, he tried to tense up but it was as if his body was betraying him. The saliva acted like muscle relaxant, massaging the nerves around the puckered opening. Vechs made slow circles around it and grinned as Chad moaned, not understanding the strange new sensation tingling pleasantly up from his spine.

"I'll be nice, gentle, and eventually you'll slip deep under my control. Deeper and deeper into pleasure~" As he finished that sentence, he pushed his index finger inside ever so slightly, gently teasing the hole with a slow circular motion. Chad squirmed, hating that part of himself that wanted Vechs to keep going, to take him completely. He didn't say anything, afraid of what his mouth would say.

After a moment, the incubus pushed his finger in further, slowly, meticulously patient. And it didn't hurt. Chad had expected pain and it didn't come. It was a weird feeling to be sure, but Vechs was gentle. Still, the hunter grew anxious, knowing the spot that the demon was aiming towards. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle. Eventually he would surrender his will to the incubus and it frightened him how much he wanted that.

At last, Vechs brushed the tip of his finger on a bunch of nerves inside and Chad moaned loudly in surprise as shockwaves of pleasure rippled through him. The demon curled his finger, rubbing and pressing on it more firmly and Chad couldn't take it anymore. His whole body was on fire with need. He screamed, "F-fuck! More! I...Please!"

The grin on Vechs's face couldn't get any bigger. He pulled his finger out just a little, causing Chad to let out a little whine. "Is that begging I hear?"

The hunter's sigh of frustration turned into a moan. "N-no...no fair..."

"That look on your face is too cute~" Vechs teased. "So horny and helpless~" He flicked his tongue up the shaft of Chad's swollen cock and the hunter arched his back and whined.

"Damnit! I need to...to cum! Please!" He shifted his hips, trying to feel that bunch of nerves again.

"That's a good slut~" The demon's eyes glowed hungrily. "I think you deserve a reward~"

"Yes...please!" Chad felt his will crumbling under the incubus's power. His need for release was overwhelming and he knew deep down that Vechs was right. He had to have permission to cum. It was what he deserved.

The incubus chuckled darkly as he pushed inside again. Chad jerked so suddenly as he screamed that he bumped the head board. He saw white spots at the corner of his vision. Dazed, he concentrated on the pleasure, moaning while Vechs toyed with his body. His swollen cock was engulfed in his mouth again, the texture of the incubus's tongue rough and the warmth of his saliva intoxicating. He strained against the bindings on his wrists and writhed with ecstasy. But the command did not come.

"Please! Oh please! I need it!'

Vechs came back up and grinned at his prisoner. "You feelin' good?" he teased.

"Ah...ahuh..." Chad groaned in agreement, nodding his head obediently. "So good..."

"Good~ Good boy~" The demon's voice became low and husky. He could almost feel the vibration of it as his captor spoke. "Master's very happy with his pet~"

Somehow the praise sent a shockwave of pleasure up Chad's spine and he moaned wantonly. "Mmm-master..." he murmured absently. "Happy..."

"Master is gonna take good care of his pet~" He sucked on the head of Chad's shaft for a moment, a lustful whine escaping the hunter's mouth. "Master is gonna give him everything he needs~"

Chad tingled with anticipation. "Oh please! Please Master!"

"Mmmmr...good boy~ Cum~"

Vechs closed his mouth on Chad's cock just before it began. As the hunter convulsed in the electric pleasure of his orgasm the demon swallowed his hot semen, moaning into the shaft as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever drunk. When the jolts subsided Vechs kept licking, cleaning his prisoner tenderly.

"Mmm...you need to eat more citrus from now on~"

"A-huh..." Chad agreed, barely able to stay conscious.

After he was done, the incubus reached up and untied Chad's wrists and gently massaged them. His eyes slowly lost their glow. This close, the hunter could see just how unique the blue of his irises were. His arms felt like they had no muscles left so he was glad when Vechs moved them down to his sides. And then the demon laid down on the bed beside him on his side, staring at him with a small smile on his lips.

"You must be tired after that. Go ahead and sleep some more~" The tone of his voice was soft, almost loving.

"Okay..." Chad didn't think he had the energy to disobey him even if he tried. As he drifted off, Vechs kept talking to him gently, the words losing meaning soon after he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Chad woke up again he was sitting in a cab, fully clothed and alone in the backseat. The driver said something to him as the cab stopped and Chad shook his head drowsily.

"Huh?"

"I said, here ya go buddy." The driver looked back at him with a sudden look of concern. "You okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just tired." He paid the fare and got out, taking a duffle bag he didn't remember owning. He was back at his apartment and judging by how chilly it was, it was still morning. When he got to his bedroom he found his cellphone and saw that he had several missed calls from Zisteau. Nervously, he called him back.

"Where are you?" the boar demon demanded before he could say hello.

"Uh...at my apartment."

"Damnit Chad! Get down to the rendezvous spot before they decide not to do this exchange!'

"Shit! I totally forgot!" Chad grabbed his sword and bolted out the door again. "I uh, overslept."

"Did you have one of those 'fancy' drinking nights with Alex again?" Zisteau accused.

"N-no. I just overslept. My phone was on vibrate."

"Ahuh..." Zisteau didn't sound like he believed him. "Well just get here and I can scold ya later I guess."

When he found the entrance to the warehouse, Zisteau was waiting for him.

"Shouldn't you be watching him?" Chad asked between heavy breaths.

"He can't do anything with his hands right now. And it turns out they're even later than you."

"I still don't see why we have to give him back to the demons. He shouldn't be loose." The young hunter lead the way into the large building and saw their half of the prisoner exchange. They didn't know his real name but the guards had nicknamed him Pyro because of his natural ability to cause explosions and fire with his hands. At the moment, however, his hands were enclosed in metal, preventing him to do any of that except to his own fingers. Their prisoner sulked on the dusty floor. At first glance he looked like a large green lizard but around the face the scales receded and his features became almost human.

Zisteau sighed. "We've been over this, Chad. The 'war' between demons and hunters is a balancing act. We don't have the resources to wipe them out and neither do they. And even if we did, it doesn't mean evil would be gone."

"Corruption is kept down because we are united against the demons, I know." Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"That's right."

Chad softened his tone apologetically. "Is that why you joined the hunters? To keep the balance?"

"Part of the reason, yeah." Zisteau's eye flicked down to the ground.

"Was, uh...was Vechs the other reason?"

Zisteau glared at Chad for a second before sighing sadly. "I guess it was pretty obvious, huh?"

"You were his thrall once, weren't you?" The young hunter fidgeted with his pants, feeling the warmth of the ring around his cock. It was loose now, but the memory of it tightening around his erection made him shiver.

"Yes, but well...it was more complicated than that. I...Vechs is different than other incubi..." The boar demon leaned against a large box and sighed. "Why am I even telling you this?"

"To get it off your chest?" Chad suggested, shrugging.

Zisteau smirked. "Sure, right." Another sigh. "There's a big taboo among the incubi and succubi. Don't share a bed with your thrall. For centuries thralls were just a reliable source of food. Nowadays they're also a source of entertainment. Sexual pets to pride around like trophies."

Chad shivered on the word 'pet.'

"Well, without getting into too much detail, Vechs didn't much care for the social code. We...slept together, in both meanings of the phrase I suppose. And that's why I had to leave."

"You were protecting him..." The realization dawned on the young hunter.

"To this day he doesn't know the whole reason. I acted like a big bad hunter the other night but the truth is I was happy to see him alive."

"Uh...how did you undo the spell?" Chad asked. Zisteau's face blanched.

"Well...um..." He glanced down at his crotch and Chad's eyes widened with sudden understanding. But before he could say anything, a door at the other end of the warehouse opened with the loud scraping sound of metal against concrete.

"Look who finally showed up...aw crap. It's Nebris." Zisteau punctuated his sentence with an annoyed growl.

Chad felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he watched the purple-eyed man from last night enter the warehouse with two more people. His outfit was much more subtle than last night. Nebris held the chain of their prisoner and lead the masked man towards the hunters. The other demon was half his size and had pointed ears on his deformed face. An imp. When Nebris saw Chad he grinned savagely and the young hunter stared back nervously.

"Hi handsome. Are you the one I get to take home?" The demon winked.

"Cut the pleasantries," Zisteau barked. "Let's just get this over with so I don't have to look at your kiss-ass face."

"Someone needs to get laid~" Nebris teased. The imp snickered. "Maybe 'Red' here can give you some pointers."

Zisteau just growled and walked over to Pyro, yanking him up by the scruff of his neck and shoving him towards the demons. Nebris smirked as he handed the chain of his prisoner to Chad.

"Come to the club sometime, Zisteau. Maybe you'll find something to replace that stick up your ass."

"Fuck off."

The purple-eyed demon just smiled. He put a hand on Pyro's shoulder and the imp grabbed onto his coat. With a wink, they were suddenly gone, leaving behind little shimmering purple lights that faded as they floated to the ground.

Zisteau flipped the bird at the empty air where they had been, snarling obscenities under his breath.

"Mind helping me out of these?" the masked man asked, holding up his tied wrists at the end of the chain Chad held.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry...uh," Chad fumbled with the locks.

"Etho," the man finished.

"Wait I've heard of you!" Chad finished untying Etho and stared as he rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah I'm sure there's tons of fairy tales about me circulating around the newbie hunters. Before you ask, no I don't have a tattoo of my first demon kill on my back. I've heard that one."

"I-If you don't mind me asking...how did you-"

"Get captured? Simple. I picked a fight with the wrong demon. A demon who ended up being the subordinate of the heir to the demon throne. Ended up his personal prisoner."

"Hold up! You were with Nebris this whole time?" Zisteau stared at the masked hunter, suddenly concerned. "Are you...okay?"

"I...yeah. I'm okay. That...jerk didn't do much to me."

"Dude just call him what he is: a traitorous son a bitch." Zisteau spat. "Jerk isn't enough."

"Well..." Etho shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Vow of non-cursing or whatever you did." The boar demon waved his hand dismissively. "Let's just get you back to HQ."

"Who, uh, who was that?" Chad asked, hoping that he sounded legitimately curious. Zisteau sighed as they walked out of the warehouse and towards his car.

"Nebris...used to be a hunter. About three years ago he went up against the son of the demon king. Everyone thought he'd lost when he didn't go back to the hunters. Even the demons thought he'd been captured. Found out a bit later what actually happened. See the demon king had apparently made a deal with him. If he won a duel against his son, he could take his place."

"So Nebris won and killed the son."

"No." Zisteau spat onto the ground before opening the driver's door. "The bastard won and kept the son alive. He's been using him in some kind of ritual to copy his powers. That disappearing act you saw isn't his. And top of that he was given powers by the demon king."

"So long story short, he's a power-hungry traitor," Etho said from the front seat.

"To put it mildly," Zisteau agreed. "Pretty soon after that is when I left to join with the hunters side. Not many on the demons side seems to care about the balance thing."

"Nebris either."

"Right. And that's why you have a boar demon as a hunter mentor."

"Okay," Chad laughed. "Hey, can you drop me off at my apartment? As much as I'd love to pick your brain for advice, uh, Mr. Etho...sir, I'd rather not pay for two taxis in one day."

"Aha! So you were out with Pause last night!" Zisteau barked, grinning. He seemed glad for the change of subject.

"Ah...uh, yeah. You caught me," Chad lied, playing along.

Zisteau chuckled as he shook his head. The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent. When Chad stepped out of the car, Etho waved to catch his attention.

"Nice to meet ya, Chad. Any friend of Zed's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks, uh...sir. You too." He shook the masked man's hand. For a second he thought he saw one of his eyes glow red and his body stiffen. But the moment passed and Etho sat back in his seat.

"You better not be late for training tomorrow!" Zisteau called mockingly as he drove away. Chad laughed and waved them off.

Back in his apartment, Chad took a look in the mysterious duffle bag from that morning. Inside were several unmarked packages and a note that said 'Call me tonight.' When he looked through the contacts on his phone he saw a new one under the name 'Master.'

"For the love of-" Chad murmured, rolling his eyes. It was early afternoon at that point but Chad called anyway, hoping to catch Vechs off guard and give him a piece of his mind. There was very little the incubus could do to him over the phone anyway.

After the third ring, he answered. "Well hello, my pet. It's a little early for you to call me. Getting eager, are you?~"

"Not in a million years," Chad swore. He sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling the heat in his apartment kick in. "I accept my mistake in that alley but I will never willingly do anything for you."

"Oh but I think you will~" Vechs countered. "In fact you are doing it right now."

"I...I didn't call you cause you told me to." Why was it so warm in his room? He couldn't hear the heat coming from the vents. Was he getting sick?

"Oh? And why did you call me? Do you have something to say?~" Chad could hear the teasing in his voice. But man was he burning up. The sweat was soaking his shirt. He wedged the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could take his pants off. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I...I called so that I could...Ho-hold on," Chad panted. He put the phone on the bed and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and onto the floor. He laid on the bed and put the phone to his ear. "I called because-"

"You sound like you're breathing pretty heavy, Chad. You okay?" His tone seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm...fine...Listen," Chad slurred. The heat was making it hard to think. "I..."

"You...?" Vechs said. Another heat wave washed over the young hunter and he groaned uncomfortably. 

"I called because-"

"Are you hot, my pet?~"

A sudden shock of pleasure shot down his back and he gasped. "I...what...?"

"I said, are you hot?"

More pleasure. The heat was becoming unbearable. "Y-yes," he all but moaned.

"Why are you so hot?"

"I..." Chad felt his cock ring tighten and his underwear become uncomfortable. With his free hand he freed his penis and absently started to stroke himself, wanting more pleasure, needing it. "I...don't know..."

"You don't know? Come on, you're a smart kid. What's making you hot?"

An even greater electric pulse shook his nerves and Chad moaned loudly, pumping faster. "So...hot."

"I can tell~" Vechs teased. "But why? There's gotta be a reason you're so hot~"

As another wave of lust rippled through Chad and a chocked gasp escaped his mouth, it slowly dawned on him.

"You," he panted. "Your voice is making me..."

"Hot?" Vechs finished.

More pleasure melted into Chad's body and he moaned wantonly. But no matter how much he stroked himself, he couldn't orgasm.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time my voice made someone all hot and bothered~" the incubus growled playfully. "Are you playing with yourself?~"

"Ah...Ahuh," Chad confirmed. "But I-I can't..."

"You can't cum? And why is that?" 

"I need...need permission..."

"That's right. Only I can give you release from now on. You're helpless go my will. Does that make you hot and horny?"

Chad screamed with lust, abandoning his dignity as he squirmed on the bed, pumping his hand continuously. "Please! I need it!" he begged.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?~" Vechs teased. "I wanted you to call cause we're gonna play with some of the things in that bag I gave you. So stop touching and put me on speaker phone."

"But I-"

"You want to cum, right? Then follow my directions." The demon's tone was very commanding and Chad didn't like how it made him shiver pleasantly. But he did what he was told. "Good boy~" Vechs praised. "Now one of those little boxes should have the number one on it. Open it."

Chad found the box and pulled out a small silicone toy, thin, knobby and slightly curved. The box also had a tiny bottle of lube. He laid back down on the bed and examined it curiously. "What is it?"

"Remember that good spot I was getting last night?" Vechs answered. Chad shivered from the memory. "That cute little toy is gonna make it so you can reach it yourself~"

"H-how?"

"I'll help you through it, don't worry~" the incubus said. "But I'm sure you know enough to know you coat it in lube first."

"It's warm," Chad commented as he rubbed the curved knob with gel.

"Mmmhmm," Vechs confirmed, the smirk on his face audible through the phone. "Feels good, doesn't it? Put some in and around your asshole too. It'll help you relax~"

The lube did indeed relax the clenched nerves around the entrance as he slowly and carefully fingered the gel around. The act was already making him hot and more aroused. 

"When you're ready, get into any position you think is most comfortable and push the massager in. Make sure it curves toward your stomach. And take your time. Don't want my pet to hurt himself~"

Chad ended up on his side with one foot up against the wall above his headboard. When he slid the slim toy inside, he expected immediate pleasure but there wasn't any, not even any pain. Only warmth.

"I don't...I can't find it!" Chad whined. A little part of him panicked, not wanting to disappoint the incubus.

"Shh...it's okay," Vechs soothed. "Explore yourself slowly. You'll know when you've found it~"

Carefully, he maneuvered the toy around, his fingers looping around the handle. He was starting to feel ridiculous when at last a shock of pleasure rushed up his spine like electricity and he moaned loudly. Eagerly, he pressed against the spot again and again, soaking in the lust it gave him.

"There it is~" the demon praised. "Good boy~"

"Mmma-" Chad stopped himself from completing the word. "I-I need to...cum!"

"Uhuhuh," Vechs chastised him. "I think I heard you start to call me something. What was it?"

"Mm...master..." the young hunter murmured, embarrassed and aroused at once. "Please..."

"I don't know if you deserve it yet...Well, you have been a very good boy today~" Chad panted and groaned as Vechs slowly deliberated to himself. While one hand rocked the toy inside him, the other wrapped around his cock again and pumped him. But no matter how high the pleasure took him, he couldn't climax.

"Master! Please! Oh God, Master I need it!" He screamed at the phone on the bed, begging over and over again. He almost didn't hear the incubus when he finally decided.

"What a good boy...Cum for me~"

Hot semen splattered over him and his bed as the waves of release convulsed his muscles. Breathy moans of bliss escaped him as he spent himself. On the other end of the phone, he thought he heard Vechs growling from climax himself. It took a few minutes for the high to calm down and he could reach for the phone.

"Have fun?" the incubus asked, noticeably short of breath. "Go clean yourself up. And the toy too."

"Yes...master," Chad agreed, too tired to correct himself again.

"Mmm...good boy~ We're gonna train you with those toys every night from now on. Well, unless you're with me for the night~"

"Nnn-ahh..." was the young hunter's only response as a pleasant shiver ran up his spine. An aftershock of the earthquake.

"Call me tomorrow, my pet~" Before Chad could respond, the demon hung up.

Chad took a shower. A cold one. When he stepped out and looked in the mirror, it was the first time he got a look at the bite mark on his shoulder near his neck. He ran his fingers across the scar carefully but there was no pain. In fact, it looked like it had been there for days. Soon it would disappear entirely.

"What have I become?" he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about what a prostate massager looks like, Google it if you dare


	4. Chapter 4

Vechs heard the loud wooden crunch of his door being kicked in. He smiled.

"You figured it out a lot sooner than I thought," he called from his desk chair. The sound of thumping feet grew louder until an angry Zisteau filled the open doorway to the demon's room. The boar hunter didn't say a word as he pulled his gun up and shot Vechs in the grinning face.

Or at least he tried to. The incubus faded into black smoke as the bullet passed through him. Vechs rematerialized right in front of Zisteau and with a quick flash of his hands, disarmed him. He continued smiling to himself as he took the ammo out of the revolver with a practiced hand and laid everything on the desk. "You should know by now that the only thing you'll accomplish by shooting this thing is putting holes in my walls."

Zisteau scowled. "Why? After all this time, why Chad?"

Vechs sat back down in his chair and leaned back, facing the boar demon. "Honestly? Because he was in your charge. If you hadn't come to his rescue, I would have fed off him for sure, but I wouldn't have bitten him. I wouldn't have known you were his mentor."

Seriously? You did it for revenge?"

"No, it was more...primal." The incubus furrowed his brow as if he were struggling to remember. "My instincts seem to kick in. If you were supposed to be mine then anyone below you was mine as well."

Zisteau grabbed the front of the demon's shirt and pulled him to his face. "I'm not yours anymore!" he snarled.

"But you are. You can't deny it. You're mine and I'm yours." Zisteau paused, processing what the incubus had said. There was a sad sort of smirk on the man's face as he watched the hunter's expression. The boar demon growled low in his throat and then roughly pulled on Vechs's shirt, slamming their lips together.

Vechs growled into the kiss, pulling the pigman closer as he sat back in the chair. Zisteau climbed into his lap on instinct, hooking his fingers in the demon's black hair. They kissed frantically, as if to make up for years of neglected passion, their breathing heavy and heated. The pigman felt hands slid under his pants and on his backside, squeezing and rubbing each cheek. He gasped sharply.

"No, we can't," he warned as he broke the kiss. "The thrall spell...I don't...don't have-"

"As if that's all you're good for, my little Zisty-kins~" Vechs started taking off the hunter's long coat and his shirt. Despite his conflicted thoughts, Zisteau helped. He felt a heat in his body that he had surely missed. Anatomy be damned. As the incubus planted kisses up his chest and neck, Zisteau growled low in this throat.

"How did you know?" he asked as he let Vechs lick and nibble on his chest.

"Are you kidding? With three years of sexual frustration on you, it was kind of obvious. As soon as you showed up in that alley I could feel it on you as plain as the snout on your face~"

Zisteau laughed, a low growling chuckle. The incubus started taking his own shirt off but the hunter decided it was taking too damn long. He pulled Vechs out of his chair, yanking his shirt over his head and shoving him onto the bed. They both stripped their pants, their eyes locked in almost angry expressions.

"So much built up frustration~" The demon on the bed teased. Free from his clothes, Zisteau pounced on his old lover, locking their lips together aggressively. He took Vechs's cock in his hand, groaning as he felt it harden at his touch. He pumped it slowly.

"You're one to talk. Has Chad actually been feeding you? You're hard already.”

"I...I've been holding back," the incubus confessed. "He's a cute kid. I couldn't just break him like that."

"The idiot grows on ya," Zisteau agreed. He paused, smirking as Vechs made a small needy whine. "Your sentimental tendencies are gonna starve you someday."

"Mmm-not while you're around~" The demon started nibbling around his neck, his eyes glowing with blue electricity. Zisteau pushed him off, pinning him to the bed.

"No," he ordered sharply. "You know you can't have more than one thrall. Besides..." He glanced down sadly. "There's no place to put the ring."

"I'm still angry about that, by the way," Vechs said. "But I think I can forgive you if you use that~" He pointed to the drawer of the bedside table. Cautiously, the pigman leaned over and reached inside, pulling out a leather harness and a thick dildo.

Zisteau's face scrunched up with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "A strap-on? Seriously? How long have you had this thing?"

"Almost three years," the incubus replied, pouting. Zisteau looked down at him for a moment. He sighed.

"Damnit Vechs, you don't have to make me feel guilty about it. I did it for a reason." He started fiddling with the straps of the harness but was interrupted when the demon pulled him into a kiss.

"You don't know how happy I am to have you back on my bed~" he winked. Zisteau chuckled.

"I think I have an idea," he replied, taking a meaningful glance down at the demon's erection. Vechs growled playfully.

Using the strap-on was difficult to get used to, but the sound of Vechs gasping in sudden pleasure as the lubricated dildo slid inside was enough for Zisteau to shiver in lust himself.

"It's been so long...be gentle~" Vechs murmured sarcastically, kneeling with his face in the sheets. Zisteau smirked.

"An incubus pleading me to fuck him gently...how does that happen?"

"You know me well enough to know by now."

Zisteau was gentle at first but the familiar movements and the submissive whimpers of the incubus fueled the instincts of his species. The rhythm increased. The boar demon grunted and leaned forward. He grabbed Vechs's hair and pulled, still thrusting. He forced the other demon on his hands, shivering with sounds of masochistic moans of pain coming from the incubus's mouth.

"You like that?" Zisteau growled. "Getting abused like this by a boar demon? A hunter even." He let go of the demon's hair and chuckled as Vechs fell face first onto the sheet, moaning. He leaned down, still moving, always thrusting. He murmured low in his throat, "You like playing the thrall, don't you?"

Vechs didn't say anything, only whining with need. His knuckles were white. But Zisteau knew the answer. He'd known it for years.

It was only only moments later when Vechs shook with orgasm, splattering his sheets in semen. He rolled over onto his back as Zisteau took off the harness and put it onto the desk.

"Hold me?" the incubus asked, only half joking. Zisteau smirked. After care wasn't an option, even with an incubus. Laying down beside him, the hunter couldn't help scooping up some cum from the sheets with his finger and licking it off. He shivered in lust, remembering the power that incubus semen had. Ring or not, bound or free, he was a thrall again.

~~~

When Chad showed up at the training area at HQ, Zisteau was already at the shooting range, firing his revolver at the paper silhouette of a devil fifty meters away. Chad grabbed a pair of ear guards and waited behind him. He knew better than to break his mentor's concentration. After a few moments, silence fell and the paper zipped towards the pig demon, ripped to shreds.

"Hey Zisteau," the young man greeted cheerfully. "I'm actually on time today."

His mentor said nothing, his back still turned to him as he reloaded the revolver and holstered it. The uneasy silence sent a cold shiver down Chad's back. He silently panicked. Had his mentor found out about what Vechs had done to him? At last he turned and Chad saw it. A thick silver ring hung from the boar demon's snout. Its design was eerily familiar.

"Walk with me." Zisteau strode away, not waiting for his charge to follow. They ended up walking the city streets, the breeze unseasonably warm for early October. Zisteau had been silent for the whole trip to the surface and Chad's mind raced with confusion and anxiousness. Finally, the demon spoke. "I know about what happened."

"And you're...not mad?" Chad asked cautiously.

Zisteau sighed. "I should be furious. And if it were anyone other than Vechs I would be. But I can't."

There was a long silence as they continued walking. "So...what happens now?"

"In the short term, we have to tell Guude otherwise we'd be breaking a half dozen Hunter Codes and one very important Accord."

"Why? What do you mean?" Chad blanched at the thought of telling the Hunter leader what he had become.

"A hunter becoming the thrall of an incubus or succubus is extremely rare and can be dangerous to that delicate balance I talked about the other day. So a long time ago we signed an agreement to fully disclose when it happens. Both hunters and demons."

"Then what?"

"Then you get back to business being Vechs's pet and my mentoree. But there's something else..." Zisteau halted on the sidewalk and stared at Chad.

"What?" Chad asked, apprehensive of the sudden worried expression on his mentor's face.

"Incubus can only have one thrall."

"What does that - oh!" the young hunter gasped as the realization hit him. "Vechs bit you...again? How?"

"I uh..." Zisteau looked away, clearly embarrassed. He started walking again. "I confronted him about what he did to you and uh...I fell back down the rabbit hole I guess..."

"So we're both his thralls? Is that like taboo or something to have more than one?"

"Well...no. It's not even suppose to be possible."

"Then how-?"

"We don't know. It happened so fast. Vechs barely remembers doing it...some kind of primal instinct. And it shouldn't even be possible in my...condition." Zisteau made a motion to indicate his crotch. "This nose ring thing has never been recorded before."

"So this means Vechs is like super powerful?"

"Very super powerful. He’s probably is more powerful than the current Demon King and his kiss-ass heir combined. And that's bad."

"How?"

"You just can't be more powerful than the Demon King. You wind up murdered in your bed or poisoned at dinner."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So we need to keep that a secret. A big secret."

"I can do that. For your sake." Chad smiled at his mentor.

"Glad to hear. Looks like we're here." The boar demon stopped in front of an unassuming house squeezed next to the others on the street. 

"Where's here?" Chad examined the windows for clues but only saw dark curtains.

"Training," Zisteau replied with a wink.

The front door opened and Chad felt a shadow of pleasure crawl down his spine and settle in his pelvis. Vechs stood there smiling, leaning in the doorway dramatically.

"Come on in, you two. I made breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, but the series will continue. I promise >:3


End file.
